


【授翻/Dickjay】Love Is a Pain in the Ass

by LeeZing



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Butt Plugs, Consensual Sex, Handcuffs, M/M, Object Insertion, Officer Grayson, Rough Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 10:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeZing/pseuds/LeeZing
Summary: Jason被抓了。幸好他认识其中一位警官。





	【授翻/Dickjay】Love Is a Pain in the Ass

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love Is a Pain in the Ass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808548) by [scandalsavage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalsavage/pseuds/scandalsavage). 



> 译者语：是的，就是py交易【。

这一晚真是他妈的漫长。对于Dick来说，情人节从来都是最烂的“假期”之一。家庭纠纷算是他最不喜欢的出警理由了，而不知怎么的，今天的布鲁德海文特别流行这个。真的很令人……沮丧。

他叹了口气，筋疲力尽地把外套丢在办公椅的椅背上。他的轮班还剩几个小时，所以他得把文书工作搞定然后他妈的赶紧离开这里。他还得回家见自己的情人呢。至少如果他们要来点粗暴的，那也是在界限明确、双方自愿的情况下。

一声响亮的、熟悉的笑声穿过了繁忙的办公室，吓得Dick在他的屁股能碰到座椅之前就又站了起来。他扫视房间，寻找着声源，期盼他是听错了。

但不，他没听错。Jason坐在房间的另一头，被铐在Mendoza警官的桌子旁的椅子上，她正一边偷笑一边往她面前的表格上记东西。她的搭档，Sorensen警官，则挨着她的桌子，摇着头，憋笑憋得双肩抖动不已。

“Grayson警官！”Dick靠近的时候Jason快乐地喊，嘴角咧到耳根。Dick不知道发生了什么，但是显然Jason没打算跟他装不认识。

“Jay…?” Dick闪烁其词，让他想办法提示他一下。从法律层面上说，Jason是不存在的。他没有身份证明，也没有生物档案，他连个名字都没有。但是那个越狱了的符合他特征的某某某依旧是个通缉犯。

“告诉你们了，”Jason跟其他警官说，一副得意洋洋的样子，“我们交情可深了。”

“所以你知道他的名字吗？”Mendoza问道，“他不肯说。而且他没有身份证，也没有文件或者其他纸质证明。”

Dick吞咽了一下，抓紧时间瞪了搞得他左右为难的Jason一眼。但是Jason只是笑。

“不，”他最后说，把注意力转向其他警官，“他只说了Jay.”

“但是你也没抓到过他干过什么？”Sorenson问。

“没，从没抓到过。只有普通的‘在错误的时间出现在错误的地点’那种事。”

Mendoza哼了一声。“或者是在正确的时间出现在错误的地点。如果你去问问那姑娘的话。”

“哈？”

“哦拜托，Dickie,” Jason坏笑，“你不会以为我是搞了什么大事才进来的吧？”

“你是被铐在椅子上的所以……”

“哦这主要是用来给别人看的。不过既然现在你来了，”Mendoza翻了一会才找到钥匙，然后她伸手解放了Jason的一只手腕，让他站好，再重新把他的手铐在背后，“我们本来不想把他带回来的，但是那人在那威胁说要告我们。总而言之，Jay说他认识你，所以我们想着你可以把他带回去，录个口供什么的。”

“介意长话短说一下吗？发生了什么？”Dick有点恼火地问。他待会要踢Jason的屁股。

“我们到的时候Jay在暴锤那个强奸未遂犯——”

“一个有胆子跟我说妓女不算强奸的混账。”Jason嘟囔道，脸色阴沉了下来。

Dick小小地、理解地冲他笑了一下，点点头。他不需要听完了。Jason对这种犯罪的反应一直都挺……强烈的。

“那人一直在大喊大叫说要起诉，如果警局不逮捕袭击了他的人的话他就要告我们，就通常那些废话，”Sorensen补充道，“所以我们把他抓回来只是打个掩护这样。”

“你行吗，Grayson?” Mendoza问，“我们可以——”

“不了，我搞得定。”Dick轻轻地抓住Jason的手臂，把他带去了其中一间审讯室，保密起见。

他们进去之前，Dick在手机上点了一个按钮，让这间房间的监控变成循环播放的状态。然后在穿过门口的时候，他大力地往Jason身上一推，满意地看到他踉跄几步才找回平衡。

“这也太失礼了。”Jason转过来面向他，抱怨道。

“哦是吗？因为你还是个通缉犯，混球。而你就这么任由自己被抓了！你干嘛这么干？你干嘛不逃走？”

Dick瞪着他，抱起的手臂横过他胸口的警徽。Jason吞咽了一下，低头看他的鞋子，然后抬眼看到Dick挂着枪、电击枪和警棍的腰带，最后对着他有点不好意思地笑了。

Dick反应过来的时候惊讶地挑起了眉毛。他的脸上缓缓绽出一个恶作剧的笑。

“Jason,” 他开口，逼近过去，“你是让自己被抓好来见我吗？”

Jason, 他的手还被铐在背后，Dick上前他就退后，直到他撞上了被固定在地上的金属桌子，脸都变成了粉红色。

“你说你要过了午夜才回来。”他小声地说，避开了Dick的目光。

“而你想一起过情人节，是不是？”

听得出来Dick明显是又觉得好笑又不敢置信。而且他拆穿Jason的时候Jason的脸更红了，这可真可爱。

他挤进了Jason的空间，抓住较为年幼的男人身后的桌子，两手分别置于他的胯两侧，靠近，直到他的嘴唇刷过Jason的。

“真可爱，”他喃喃道，Jason颤抖着闭上眼，Dick十分享受滚下Jason身体的那阵战栗，“在那层又大、又坏、又硬的伪装底下，你就是个黏糊糊的、浪漫得无可救药的大傻瓜。”（译者语：原句是“how big of a gooey, romantic sap you are under that big, bad, hard candy coating." 请大家自行体会我翻不出来这个迪基太会了救命awsl）

“闭嘴，屌脸。只是因——”

Dick把他们的嘴撞在一起好让他安静下来，他毫不反抗地张开了，允许Dick舔进去，Dick抵着他的唇咧开嘴。Jason呻吟出声，打开腿，让Dick得以把自己嵌进去，贴紧他。

Dick退开喘气，他本想等一等，让Jason等一等，等他们回到家。但是到那时就不是情人节了。

而且，值班途中拿着工资和他的……Jason在审讯室里快速地来一炮，感觉错得那么对。

“你今晚是个非常坏的坏孩子，”Dick哼哼道，在Jason被自己呛到的时候笑了笑，“被抓了，害我得想出一个让你不用录口供就能离开这里的理由，这样你差点杀了的那个家伙就不会告我们……”

Dick突然把Jason翻了过来，让他在桌子上方弯下身，然后探到腿间握住了他的蛋，Jason咕哝着咒骂起来。

“上帝，操，Dickie.” Jason喘道，随后Dick挤压他，他咬紧牙关抽气。

“你给我惹了很多麻烦，”Dick轻声道，“而你要补偿我。”

“等、等我们到家我会……”

“啊不。先付款，然后我会帮你解决你给自己惹上的麻烦。”

“你、你想我贿赂你吗，警官？”

“不，小混蛋，‘贿赂’代表是你来提供；代表你有选择，”Dick咧开嘴，在Jason的脖子上咬了一口，然后用手臂环住他身前的窄腰，把Jason的腰带解开，“我要从你身上拿走我想要的东西，而你会把它给我，对吗？”

“是的，警官。”Jason气喘吁吁地道，在无声的鼓励中向后抵上Dick的裤裆。

Dick粗暴地一把把Jason的牛仔裤和内裤拉下，让那些布料裹住他的脚踝。随后他把双手滑上Jason的小腿，大腿后侧，最后来到屁股，他抓了满手，然后把它扒开了。

他屏住了呼吸。“哦，小翅膀。”他虔诚地呼吸着，盯着那颗红色的、心形的水钻，它被嵌在肛塞的把上，彼时这塞子正舒服地待在Jason的屁股洞里。

“情人、情人节快乐。”Jason努力喘出轻柔的一句话。

Dick缓慢地拉动肛塞，注意着Jason绷紧的肌肉，他的肉环收缩起来，试图缠住那个金属玩具。

它伴随着一声湿漉漉的吮吸声“啵”的一下自由了，Dick可以看见Jason用得太多的润滑剂。它从肛塞上滴下来，渗出那个被扩张开来的小洞。

Dick呻吟，阴茎在他突然紧过头的裤子里变得越来越硬，他重重地在Jason的臀瓣上咬下一口，让他惊叫出声。

“嘘，宝贝，你得小声点，”Dick指导道，一边向腰带上的某样东西伸出手，“我们不想让任何人进来这里吧。”

“是的，警官。”Jason喘息道。

Dick站起身，一只手揉过另一个男人肌肉结实的背，然后握住手铐上的链子，靠在他身上，稍微偏左了一点。

“真是个听话的小犯人，”他柔情蜜意地道，“你准备好了吗，小翅膀？”

Jason点头，期待地摇晃着臀。

Dick咧开嘴。然后把他的警棍用力推过那个饥渴的、颤抖着的入口，深入到Jason的甬道。

他看着Jason紧紧地闭上眼，嘴巴大张，短暂地喊出声，然后又猛地闭上，咬着嘴唇好让自己安静下来。

Dick快速地把它拔出来，再次碾进去，很深，直到它再也进不去了为止，很粗暴。

Jason被一口气呛到了，他抽噎起来。他的睫毛已经沾上了泪水。

“你喜欢这样吗，宝贝？”Dick确认道，采取了一种即使一切正常也不会毁掉气氛的问法。Jason还没用安全词但是……有备无患嘛。

他再次点点头，把臀部向后推上那根警棍。

“是所有犯人都是这样的母狗？”Dick戏谑地问，“还是只有你这么特别？”

“啊、操……警、警官……求你——”

等Dick开始毫不留情地用警棍操他，他剩下的话被逼走了。他让他的目光从Jason漂亮的脸往下游荡到他被粗大的黑色塑料淫荡地撑开的小洞。它随每一次推入消失在他的小翅膀的身体里，他伴随着绝望的、痛苦的小小哼声和喘气完美地把一切都吞进去，Dick因此惊叹。

他被原始的兽性控制住了，他甚至更加用力地把棍子撞进Jason体内，一次又一次充满恶意地撞上他甬道深处的肉壁，病态地思考着他能不能让它进得更深一些。

Jason在哭，嘴唇因被重得足以让更年幼的男人保持安静的力度紧咬，出血了。但是他还是迎上每一下狂暴的冲撞，仿佛这是他这辈子体验过的最美好的东西。

等Jason高潮，Dick没有浪费任何一秒钟。他把警棍丢在地上，利用握住的链子再次把Jason翻了过来，把他推跪下去，以上均在Jason反应过来侵犯已经结束了之前完成。

“当个乖乖的罪犯小母狗，为我张开嘴。”Dick吼道。但是在Jason张开嘴，舌头伸出，耐心地等着Dick释放自己的时候，他的微笑是温暖的。

他们的目光相遇了。除去湿润的睫毛和哭得红肿的眼睛，Dick还是被Jason蓝绿色的凝视中的爱意与深情击中了。

他温柔地捧起Jason被泪水沾湿的脸颊，心知他会为出戏而得到眯起的双眼和轻微的怒容，即使是就这么一会。

Dick微笑，把双手滑进Jason的发间，握紧了他黑色的卷发。然后他把他拉向前，把阴茎喂给他。

Jason开始吸和舔，仿佛他以此为生。Dick知道他某种程度上确实是。他引导着Jason把他的长度吞得更深，直到他碰到了底部。然后他加重抓握的力道，把他定在了那里。

他等待着，直到那双热烈的、充满激情的眼睛忽而看向他。他的指腹轻柔地划过Jason的颧骨，抚摸着。

然后他抓住较为年幼的男人嘴巴被塞满，没法抗议或者抱怨的机会。

“我爱你，Jason.” Dick温柔地、认真地道。

难以形容Jason脸上闪过的表情。惊讶，然后是迷惑，最后停在了看着像释然和怀疑的混合体上。Dick无比希望能摆脱后者。

但随即Jason动了，裹着Dick的龟头的喉咙吞咽着，嘴唇压紧根部，让自己的脸颊凹陷下去。

Dick喘息，把胯部撞向前，试图得到多一些那柔软的、潮湿的热度。他把Jason的头按住，然后开始操他的嘴。

他粗暴又冷酷，他知道Jason就喜欢这样。他没有给出任何高潮的警告，只是把Jason压在他身上，射下他的喉咙，逼他吞咽下去。

等Dick终于松开他，后退，Jason喘息着吸进空气。Dick也得花点时间调整好自己的呼吸，同时把裤子给拉上。

Jason看起来基本恢复了的时候，他朝他伸出手，手指穿过他的头发，让他抓着他的手站起来。

Jason抬头用看一个弱智的目光看着他，Dick忍不住窃笑起来。他忘了Jason还被铐着。

他帮着Jay站起身，解开了他。然后他拉起Jason的裤子，系好。

他重新抬头的时候，Jason给了他一个古怪的眼神。

“什——”

Dick没能说完。Jason把他推上那块双面镜，吻了他，和他做其他事情时一样的认真而热情。

他们漫长地、懒散地亲热了一会。接着，等他们的嘴唇分开，Jason把额头抵上Dick的，靠着他，手臂紧紧地搂着他的腰。

“我也爱你，Dickie.” Jason小声道，安静得如果不是抚上他的脸的气流，Dick可能会错过。

Dick更用力地抱着他，手臂锁住Jason的肩膀，跟条蟒蛇似的挤他。

“小翅膀，”他叹息道，“我很开心你在我工作的时候来看我了。”

Jason哼了一声。但是把脑袋靠上Dick的肩，陷入了他的怀抱。


End file.
